Not So Easy
by QueenNefertiti
Summary: Stefanie 'Sweetfeet' Adams Foster is a star on the USA Olympic track team, but a grade three groin strain forces her to stay home for six weeks all the while driving her wife crazy in the process. Stef must watch Shelly the turtle.
1. Chapter 1

Stefanie Adams Foster's a track and field sprinter for the U.S.A. who competes in the 100 and 200 meters dash. Stef is considered one of the fastest women to compete in the Olympic Games. Coach Greene sent Stef home to heal for six to eight weeks after she injured herself during conditioning with a grade three groin strain. This particular injury caused her severe pain doing almost any type of movement which drove her completely nuts. She lives in her Mediterranean Mansion in San Diego, California with her beautiful wife, Dr. Lena Adams Foster and their six wonderful children. It was a normal night at the Adams Foster residence, the kids had gone to sleep as well as Stef and Lena. Stef's a rough sleeper, it's almost as if she completely disregards the fact that her wife also sleeps in the bed with her. Stef started tossing and turning in the bed and ended up smacking Lena in the mouth with her forearm.

"OW!" She squealed, removing her wife's arm from her face. Stef rolled back over to her side of the bed as if nothing happened. Lena turned over as well and drifted back off to sleep. Five minutes later, Stef ended up rolling back over to Lena's side of the bed smacking her in the mouth again, opened handed. "Damn it, Stef!" Lena yelled, her patience growing thin with the older woman. When Lena managed to fall asleep, it wasn't even three minutes before Stef rolled over for a third time ending halfway on top of her. The poor sleeping was irritating her soul at this point. Lena sat up and rolled her eyes. "Okay, that's enough of this!" She said to herself as she used her long legs to push Stef out of the bed along with the comforter and sheets. _Now t_ _hat's more like it!_ She thought when Stef hit the floor and immediately woke up dazed and confused.

"How did I…why am I…" She started, then looked up at Lena who had her back facing her. "Lena did you kick me out of the bed?!" She asked still in a state of shock.

"It was and accident, honey." Lena lied, her eyes still closed.

"I had a dream that I wasn't going to get to run in the Olympics this year, it was terrible!" She said still sitting on the floor looking around the dark room.

Lena sighed. "It's only been 3 weeks, you're not dying, Stef! Give your body time to heal honey!" She said turning over to go back asleep.

Stef climbed back into bed and took her wife in. She was wearing a light pink sleeping set made of silk material that hugged her body in all the right places. Stef was no longer sleepy anymore, she was horny and wanted Lena right then and there. Stef pulled the covers over them and wrapped her arm around Lena's waist slowly lifting her shirt up exposing the soft skin that she loved and absolutely could not get enough of. She began to lay soft, wet kisses along Lena's neck. "Lena?" She said in almost a whisper. Lena didn't move so Stef decided to grab her right breast and give it a gentle squeeze while sucking on her neck giving her hickey's knowing good and well she'd receive hell for it in the morning, but she didn't care, she was horny.

"Babyyy?" Stef said while shaking Lena to try and wake her up.

"Hmm.." She replied without opening her eyes.

Stef sighed. "Babe I really need for you to wake up, I'm hornyyy." She pleaded, touching Lena's hip.

"Mmhm.." Lena muttered. She was still very sleepy and could not for the life of her figure out why the hell her wife was trying to wake her up knowing that she had to be up in a few hours for work.

Stef was persistent, she did not give up on trying to make love to her wife. She snaked her arm around Lena's waist and began sucking on her neck again, leaving more hickeys. Lena opened her eyes.

"STEFANIE MARIE ADAMS FOSTER, CUT IT OUT!"

"Nooo, I need you love!" Stef Replied, pouting like a three year old.

Lena sighed. "Need me to do what exactly?" She asked, still half asleep.

"Sit on my face!" Stef said biting her lip hoping that would excite her wife.

Lena reached over and grabbed her cell phone off of the nightstand to check the time, it read 3:45 AM.

"No ma'am, It's almost 4 in the morning Stef! Stop touching me, relax and get a good night's sleep." She said in serious tone.

"How can a woman relax when her wife is half dressed and wearing silk?" Stef asked.

Lena didn't say a word, yet Stef still wasn't taking no for an answer. She rolled Lena over and pounced on her like a junk yard dog and started laying hot, wet kisses all over her face to try and wake her up completely. "Lenaaa, please wake up love!"

Lena took a deep breath in order to keep calm because she was very close to hurting her wife's feelings. She finally gave in.

"I'm up, Stef! I'm up!" She said looking into her wife's eyes, who's still on top of her. "What is with you tonight?"

"I want you." Stef smirked as she rolled over pulling Lena on top of her. The brunettes curls fell onto Stef's face and she pushed them out of the way. Lena kissed Stef softly on the lips.

"I can see that, but I'm so tired baby, can we pick this up later tonight?" She asked trying to roll off of Stef who in return held her tighter not wanting her to move.

"Noooo!" Stef continued to pout, her hands finding Lena's pert ass.

"Stef.." Lena said sternly, raising her eyebrow. " unlike you..I have to be up for work shortly."

With that Stef loosened her grip on the woman. "Fine." She said with disappointment and rolled her eyes.

At this point Lena knew that she was very upset. "Stef I.." She started.

Stef threw her hand up to stop her wife from giving her another excuse. "Don't worry about it, It's whatever!"

Lena just shook her head and with that they both drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Lena woke up before Stef to take a hot shower to get ready for work and prepare breakfast for her family. Once out of the shower she looked in the mirror at her neck noticing that her wife truly lost her mind last night. "I'm going to kill her!"She said before putting her clothes on. After she managed to find a thin scarf to cover her love bites, she headed downstairs to start breakfast. Shortly after Lena left Stef woke up to the smell of breakfast, coffee, and her kids laughter. She got up, showered, and put on one of her fitted Nike hoodies with the matching leggings and shoes. Being that she's sponsored by the brand, her family also gets to receive free nike apparel which they love. Walking in the kitchen, she found her wife and children all talking and laughing, just enjoying being in one another's presence. Three-year-old Frankie ran and wrapped her little arms around Stef's leg causing the blonde some discomfort. Frankie was the spitting image of her wife, all the way from her olive skin tone to the mass of curly hair that Lena now has in two French braids. Frankie was hands down the greatest gift her wife could have ever given her. After admiring her daughter for a few seconds, she picked her up and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Well good morning, everyone seems to be in a rather good mood." Stef stated with a smile.

All of the kids smiled as their mother walked around the table giving each of them a kiss, but deliberately walking past her wife as if she wasn't there. Lena was taken aback by the cold shoulder Stef was giving her.

"Juice mommy, I want juice!" Frankie shouted excitedly whilst bouncing up and down in Stef's arms.

"Okay, okay, love. There's no need to yell." Stef said reaching into the fridge to grab the toddlers sippy cup.

Frankie took the cup from her mother's hand and Stef put her down to her feet. "Thank you mommy!" She said running out of the kitchen to go finish watching cartoons. Stef smiled, but it quickly faded when she turned around from the fridge coming face to face with Lena who placed her hands on her hips knowing right away that something was wrong.

"What is wrong with you this morning?" Lena asked, her hands still on her wife's hip as she watched her stare aimlessly at the floor. Lena cupped Stef's face so that she could look her in the eyes. "Well..." she pressed, searching for some sort of an answer.

"Nothing." Stef said dryly. She removed Lena's hands from her hips and walked over to the counter to pour a cup of coffee. Lena followed.

"If it's nothing, why are you giving me the cold shoulder instead of a good morning kiss?" Her voice full of concern.

"You didn't want any of my kisses about three hours ago so you don't need one now." Stef said taking a sip of her coffee walking away.

"Really Stef?" Lena said throwing both arms up in disbelief. "Are you really going to be this petty right now?"

Callie looked up from her plate when she heard her mothers arguing, her siblings on the other hand were so engrossed in talking about what activities they wanted to engage in after school that they didn't even notice.

"Lena, just forget it okay!" Stef yelled, getting angry.

All of the kids stopped talking and the kitchen was so quiet that you could hear a pen drop.

Not wanting to lose her temper as well, she began to count from 5 backwards. "Stef, can I talk to you upstairs?"

Stef looked her wife dead in the eyes. "No..." She said walking out of the kitchen to leave the house for physical therapy.

"Stef..." Lena said calmly. "Please?" She pleaded. Stef stopped in the doorway but didn't turn around.

"Yeah, Lena." She said leaving the kitchen to head upstairs.

Lena turned to her oldest Callie who's fourteen years old. "Hey Cal, can you make sure you and your siblings get on the school bus this morning? I need to go talk to mommy."

Callie rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yeah, I'll make sure we get there." She said never looking up from her cell phone.

"Excuse me?" Lena said raising an eyebrow.

"What I meant to say was 'yes ma'am, I'll make sure we get there.' " She corrected quickly with a smile.

Lena smiled. "As I thought, thank you my love!" She said kissing the child's forehead before starting her ascend up the stairs. Lena didn't play when it came to her children saying 'yes ma'am' and 'no ma'am'.

Lena walked into the massive bedroom that she and the blonde shared to see her sitting at the foot of it. Lena could tell that she was very irritated because whenever Stef is horny and Lena doesn't give it up, or she loses a big track meet, she becomes the crankiest woman alive. She walked over to her wife and pushed her legs a part so that she could stand between them. Stef looked up.

"What do you want, Lena? I have to go to therapy." She said.

"Honey, I'm sorry that I couldn't make love to you last night okay? I was really exhausted and not in the mood to be honest." Lena said hoping that her wife would understand. As an Orthopedic surgeon, Lena worked long irregular hours and often had to take emergency calls in the middle of the night.

"It's fine." She replied, still annoyed with her. Stef placed her hands on Lena's hips to move her out of the way. As she tried to get up, Lena made her sit back down.

"Lena, I have to go."

"So do I." Lena bit back, folding her arms across her chest.

"Then move." Stef said with an attitude.

"Stef, stop acting like a damn child! It's really starting to irk me! I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry!"

Lena bent down and kissed her wife, who tried to pull away but Lena wasn't having it. She hated when they were not on good terms. Stef finally gave into the kiss turning it passionate quickly, her hands found her wife's ass and started rubbing it through the black, tight fitting Versace dress that drove her crazy. Stef slid both hands underneath Lena's dress finding her soft ass again, giving both cheeks a squeeze this time eliciting a moan from her curly haired Goddess. Not wanting to move from the spot in between Stef's legs, Lena crashed her lips into her wife's for another passionate kiss. Just as Stef grazed Lena's wet center with her fingers, Frankie ran upstairs and stood in the doorway.

"Mommy, what are you doing to mama?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

Stef grunted and removed her hands and rested her head on Lena's lower stomach hating that the moment was over. Lena cupped Stef's face forcing her to look up, "I'm sorry." She mouthed as she watched her wife rest her head back on her stomach.

"Trying to get some!" She replied, her voice muffled as she grabbed a handful of Lena's ass.

Lena pulled away from Stef and raised an eyebrow at her woman to letting her know that she needed to bring it down a couple notches. Frankie ran and jumped into her mother's lap and began to play with the drawstrings on her hoodie. "Get some of what?" She asked innocently, looking up at her mother with those big hazel eyes.

"Something sweet from mama." Stef said looking at her wife with a smirk on her face.

"Stef..." Lena warned again.

"Ooh, can I get something sweet from mama too?" Frankie asked looking from Stef to Lena.

Lena shook her head at Stef and walked over to pick up Frankie. She kissed her on her cheeks numerous times making the little curly haired girl giggle. "There, you got some of mama's sweet kisses!"

Stef smiled at the interaction between her wife and baby. "Okay my loves, I have to go to P.T."

"Nooo mommy!" Frankie began to whine. "Don't go!"

Since the day Lena brought Frankie into the world, Stef and her have been inseparable. Although she could've let her moms have a few extra minutes of alone time, she wouldn't trade her for the world. "I have to baby, it's the only way mommy's gonna get better." She said helping Frankie straddle her lap. "I'll be home later this afternoon, okay?"

Frankie grabbed each side of her mother's face and nodded. "Otay." She said sadly. "I love you mommy!"

"and mommy loves you, baby!" Stef said giving her daughter a big hug and kiss on the nose.

Frankie continued to wrap her tiny arms around Stef's neck, hoping that she wouldn't leave.

"Okay baby, get down mommy has to go bye bye now."

Stef stood up and kissed her wife. " Alright love, I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled, walking out of the room.

* * *

Orem Dry Cleaners

Before Stef went to therapy, she stopped by the dry cleaners. She walked into what seemed like a party from the sound of music blasting. Behind the counter was a tall young man of average build with brown hair sporting khakis and a green oxford shirt.

"Dude, where were you last night man?" The young man said into the phone not noticing Stef was standing at the counter. "Speak up. I can't hear you!" He yelled.

"Turn the radio down, I bet you can hear him." Stef shouted over the loud music.

"I got to go, I got some old lady waiting." He said placing the phone back on the hook.

Stef took her glasses off and wiped them clean with hem of her hoodie so that she could 'see' just who he thought he was talking to because she knew it wasn't her.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes. Pick up for Stefanie Adams Foster."

"Yes ma'am, let me go get that for you right away!" He said with with such enthusiasm. Stef nodded while looking around the place.

The young man returned with Stef's uniform in a box and handed it over to her. "Cleaned, pressed, and preserved in a box. That'll be one-hundred and fifty dollars Mrs. Adams Foster." He said with a smile.

Stef took the box and read the note on it before turning it around for him to read.

"Sorry, but the stain on this garment would not come out." He read aloud.

Stef looked at him and started nodding her head waiting for further information. He looked up at her. "It means I couldn't get the stain out." He said matter-of-factly.

"Yes I understand that, but I want to know why you couldn't get the stain out?" She asked politely.

"I don't know." He replied clueless as he looked.

"Well, who does know?" Stef said, continuing to press for more information.

He stood up straight. "Well, I'm just guessing here, but probably the person who wrote the note."

Stef sighed. "Who cleans the clothes?" She asked becoming slightly annoyed. "Is there anybody here who cleans the clothes? Who are the people?"

The young man shook his head and shrugged. "I've never met the people who clean the clothes."

"Is there anybody back there?" She said looking to the back of the store. "Anybody in the store except you?"

"No, no." He shook his head. "Just me."

"So you're here by yourself and you know absolutely nothing?" She asked the derpy teen.

"Yeah." He replied confidently.

Stef took the uniform out of the box so that the both of them could get a better look at it. "Now let me get this straight, I brought my uniform in here and you cleaned the clean part and you left the stain." She said, but the child just stood there looking like a bump on a log nodding his head agreeing with her. Stef continued. "And then you charged me for it and gave the uniform back to me dirty."

"No, no, not dirty." He said gesturing one finger. "Stained."

Stef looked at him through squinted eyes trying to process this. "Ok, so let me get something else straight. From now on, for maximum results, before I bring something in, I look it over and I clean the stains myself..."

"Uh-huh" He agreed.

Stef continued. "When the stain's all out, I bring it to you and you'll clean it for me."

"That's right." He said confidently.

Stef smiled when she realized this was a lost cause. "I'm sorry, I apologize. I really had it all confused, I didn't know how it worked." She said extending her hand out to shake his which he readily accepted.

"Don't worry about it ma'am." He said smiling and without hesitation Stef paid and left for physical therapy.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena had come home from work happy that today had been a fairly easy day for her. There were no real emergencies on her wing of the hospital so she just consulted with a few of her patients and fellow doctors about the best treatment plans for them. Melanie, Lena's friend of 20 years had come over to visit and was helping her move the sofa in the living room back to it's rightful place. With one final push, it was back where it was supposed to be. "Thanks for helping me with this, Mel." She huffed.

"Why did Stef move it in the first place?" Melanie asked as she came from behind the sofa to grab the pillows from Lena.

"Because driving me nuts, which use to be her hobby is now her full time job." She said throwing the last pillow on the sofa.

Melanie sighed. "It is so terrible when they don't leave." She said taking a seat.

"The poor woman hasn't slept since the coach sent her home." Lena said moving the single sofa back to it's rightful place also. "And in her never ending desire to help around the house yesterday she decided to fix the hot water heater." She said taking a seat next to Melanie.

"Well, that's good isn't it? It's productive." Melanie replied.

Lena propped her elbow on top of the sofa putting her hand behind her head with a slight smile on her face. "It wasn't broken." She said blinking her eyes repeatedly.

"Well, if she wants to be helpful, what you do first thing in the morning" She said sitting upright to fix her posture. "You ask her to take out the garbage, and then you lock the door." She shrugged her shoulders as if it were that simple.

They both got a kick out of that reply and started laughing hysterically. They got up and walked into the dining room. "I kind of enjoyed having her around the first week.."

"But as time passed, you realized that having a woman in the house all day is like having a piano in the kitchen. It's beautiful...but it's in the way." She said.

Lena nodded, Melanie had a good point but before she could reply, Stef stormed into the house. "Hellooo!" Stef shouted to see if anyone was home.

"Stefanie." Mel Said looking at the blonde walking through the double doors. "Your Steinway is home." She winked at Lena, receiving a chuckle from the brunette.

They walked back into the living room to greet Stef. "Mel, have you ever been to the dry cleaners?" Stef asked fumbling with the box and garment bags.

Melanie grabbed her coat. "Now, now, now." She said putting one finger in the air. "That's a rhetorical question obviously leading to a story, and I'd hate to miss the end, so I best leave now before you start." She smiled walking towards the front door quickly which Stef opened up for her.

She turned back around. "I love you, Lena. Bye, Stef."

"Do you love me, Mel?" Stef asked before the red head could leave.

"I do, but I don't show it." Mel said walking out of the door.

Stef closed the door and looked to her beautiful wife with a smile.

Lena chuckled, she always loved her wife and friend little love-hate interactions. "Why do you like to toy with Melanie?" She asked.

"Because it's fun." The blonde replied walking over to give her wife a hug and kiss.

"How was therapy today?" Lena asked still in Stef's arms, the one place she felt safe.

"Ahh, today was pretty tough love. Lots and lots of stretching, could you please get the cold tub ready for me later and stretch me out?" She asked looking up to Lena with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes ma'am, I sure will!" Lena said giving her wife a wink and another peck on the lips.

"Thank you, baby! You're the best."

Lena knew she was in for another long night with her wife. After Stef's therapy sessions, she's clingy and needs all of her attention because of the amount of pain she's in. Stef was the first to pull away from the hug. "So I went over to the cleaners before therapy to pick up my uniform and this note was attached to it." Stef said handing her wife the note.

Lena looked at it. "Oh, I've gotten these notices before. That's not a problem, I can get the stain out for you honey." She said taking the box from Stef.

"Yeah, but, love, you don't have to do that. That's what we pay them to do." Stef began to rant. "I went over to the store and there was a man, no a boy- over there all by himself who knew absolutely nothing! Hell, he didn't even hide the fact that he knew nothing!"

Lena just stood there holding her wife's uniform to her chest listening to her. "You ask him a question, and he smiles and very proudly says 'I don't know' like I'm supposed to be impressed because he has found a way to make a living, even though he is stupid!" Stef said continuing her rant watching Lena place the uniform on the couch and fold her arms to give her her full attention. "And I just had the feeling that if I looked at him and said 'you know, you are really stupid' he would've said 'thank you.' She said her eyes going wide.

Lena's eyes darted to the garment bags that Stef was still holding. "Now, I just took those things over there yesterday." She said pointing at the items wondering why she brung them home.

"Yes!" Stef shouted holding the bags up. "I rescued these clothes. These are ours, love and I closed out the account. Do you understand me? Why? because you and I will not contribute to the degradation of our society as long as I draw breath...or wind." She finished throwing her hands into the air proudly.

Lena was not amused. "So now I have the privilege of cleaning those clothes myself?" She said tilting her head, looking at her wife through squinted eyes.

"It was worth it baby. I also stopped at the hardware store and the lady I met was a really nice person." Stef said taking a seat on the sofa and pulled the book out to show her wife. "She said we could borrow these colors, you can look at them. She even marked down the prices for you." She said as she sat back and crossed her strong, beautifully sculpted legs.

Lena grabbed the book from Stef and opened it looking at the colors. "OH MY GOD!" She shouted picking up a small piece of paper.

Stef nodded. "Yeah, the prices are up there I'm telling ya."

"Have you seen what this is written on the back of, Stef?" Lena asked putting a hand over her chest.

"No." Stef said looking at the paper in Lena's hand.

"You know the woman at the hardware store, it was her husband who stuck his head in the oven and gassed himself?" She asked seriously.

"Yes." Stef nodded. "A cowardly way to get out of a marriage if you ask me." Stef said. "Just a simple 'I'm leaving' would..."She trailed off after noticing the mortified look on her wife's face.

"Stef, this is his suicide note!" Lena said passing her the note.

"By the time you read this, I will be dead." Stef read aloud.

"Hmm.." Lena said, her hand still over her chest.

Stef looked at her wife nodding her head. "My life has become meaningless, and I will now snuff out my worthless existence once and for all." She continued to read aloud.

"Probably too many visits to that damn cleaners over there." She said.

Lena rolled her eyes and playfully shoved her wife. "You're incorrigible." She said getting up. "It's about time to pick our babies up from school!"

Stef quickly grabbed her wife's arms pulling her down into her lap. She checked the time on her phone and threw it down next to her on the sofa. "We have about thirty minutes before we have to leave." Stef said kissing Lena along her jawline while slowly inching her fingers up her woman's smooth, caramel thighs making the dress ride up. "Give me fifteen of those minutes and my...tongue...will...give...you.." She said in between kisses. "The ride of your life!"

Once Stef pulled away, she simply stared and admired her wife's beautiful figure in the Versace dress she was wearing. "Mm, mm, mm." She said licking her lips.

Lena saw nothing but pure lust in Stef's eyes and knew that it was game over. "Come here, woman!" Stef said as she quickly slid onto the floor while using her strong arms to raise Lena above her head. _I got you right where I want you now_ Stef thought to herself while moving her wife's panties to the side. She grabbed Lena's ass and lowered her to her face where she began to lick and suck on the sweet bundle of nerves as if she were starving to death.

"Mmm.." Lena moaned as she grabbed Stef's hair to keep her mouth in place. "Right there!" She gasped as her wife stuck her tongue deep inside of her hitting a spot she never knew existed.

Stef felt Lena's thighs tighten around her head indicating that she was close. This must've sent the blonde into overdrive because she really began to devour the woman above her. "I'm comi-" Lena moaned out as her body began to shake. Stef was one that didn't like to stop on the first orgasm, she'll keep going until her wife taps out, sometimes not even then.

"Uh! Uh! Uh!" Stef said in a sing-song voice gripping her wife tighter when she felt her try to get up. "I'm not done with you yet!"

"S-Stef.." She managed to say between licks. "We have to g-Oh Shit! I'm gonna cum again!" She moaned loudly gripping the back of the sofa as her wife continued to relentlessly suck on the already sensitive bud. Lena reached behind her back tapping on her wife's arm letting her know that she couldn't take anymore. Stef stopped after Lena collapsed on top of her.

"You done? Or do you want some more?" Stef asked, slowly licking her wife one last time causing her to squirm.

"Babeee!" Lena whined trying to get up. "We have to go." She reminded her while trying to catch her breath.

Stef finally released the brunette from her arms with a mission accomplished expression on her face.

"Wipe that smug look off your face!" Lena said throwing a sofa pillow at Stef.

Stef caught the pillow and wiped her mouth with the inside of her hoodie and continued to smirk inching closer and closer to her wife again. "Noooo!" Lena said pushing her away. "I thought I was going to need the jaws of life to remove me from your mouth just then."

"Should've let me finish, now you have to go up to the school all sensitiveeee." Stef teased poking Lena in the side.

Lena shook her head as she went to clean herself up. After she finished the two headed out to pick their kids up.

* * *

Francis Parker School was fifteen minutes from the Adams Foster estate. Upon arrival, Stef glanced at Lena in the passenger seat sleeping like a baby and smiled. She Stepped out of the family's 2016 blacked out Escalade and entered the school to retrieve her babies. After she checked everyone out and loaded them up in the truck they left. The ride home was loud and hectic as usual, but what do you expect having 6 kids? All of the ruckus woke Lena. "Why are there outside voices being used in here right now?" Lena asked rubbing her temples.

"Sorry mama." Came their sweet replies in unison.

"Thank you, how was everyone's day?" She asked and they all started to speak.

"One at a time guys, we'll go from oldest to youngest starting with you Callie bug." She said with a smile.

Callie looked up from her phone and rolled her eyes before she continued to text. If this child wasn't the mini version of Stef she didn't know what was. Hot headed with a smart ass mouth and both parents knew that they had their work cut out for them with her. Lena looked at Stef with a knowing look. "You better get your daughter."

"Why are they always my kids when they're misbehaving huh?" Stef chuckled as she looked at Callie through the rear view mirror. "Callie, did you not hear mama speaking to you?" She asked focusing back on the road.

" I did." She said flatly, continuing to text on her phone.

Stef reached for the child's phone whilst keeping her eyes on the road. "I want the phone in my hand, now." Stef said sternly.

Miss Callie wasn't having any of that. She smacked her lips, rolled her eyes, crossed her arms and looked out the window. "NOPE." She bit back in a sassy tone.

Stef nodded. "I'll handle you when we get home." Stef said calmly looking in the rear view mirror. Everyone in the car knew that whenever she replied calmly, she was erupting like a volcano on the inside. Meaning, Callie's ass was grass.

Mariana intervened to lighten the mood. "Mommy?" She said excitedly.

"Yes love?"

"I have a pet turtle, I named him Shelly." Mariana said as she placed the turtle on the arm rest between her mother's.

The turtle slowly began to climb onto Lena's arm. Lena thought to herself _I know this isn't what the hell I think it is._ When she looked down and spotted the turtle she nearly lost it and the car erupted in screams. "MARIANA ADAMS FOSTER I WANT IT OUT! I WANT IT OUT OF HERE NOW!"

"Honey, calm down. What is it?" Stef asked concerned not knowing what was going on.

"She brought a turtle home from school, Stef! A real turtle!" Lena said pointing towards at the turtle still crawling on the arm rest.

Frankie started to giggle. "Mama scared." She said causing everyone else to laugh.

Stef pulled up to their home and entered the gate code parking outside of their garage. She was happy to have her kids home because the car ride here had to become too much. Everyone hopped out of the SUV leaving Lena to unstrap Frankie. Mariana ran back towards Stef with Shelly the turtle. "Mommy, here's Shelly and these are the CDs that he likes to listen to." She said handing the turtle and CDs to her mother. "Thanks for bringing him home mommy."

"Okay, this is opera." Stef said looking through the CDs

"Yes." The seven year old replied.

Stef started singing opera in Italian. The woman couldn't hit a note if she tried, sports were definitely her forte.

Stef..."home?" Lena asked the blonde in a serious tone. "What home?"

"I'm taking him into our home and watching it for Mari while she's away at school." She replied looking down at the turtle.

"You're gonna watch the turtle?" Lena asked giving her wife a quizzical look.

"I'm gonna watch the turtle." Stef agreed.

"You?" Lena asked a final time to make sure her wife was aware of her responsibilities.

Stef looked up at Lena. "What part of 'I'm going to watch the turtle' are you having a problem with?" She asked.

"You..watching a turtle." Lena said. "Oh, I can't wait to see this." She chuckled.

"Oh really?" Stef asked placing the turtle on the roof of the truck. "Well, if you're that excited I should make you buy a ticket." She said leaning in to kiss Lena.

While Stef was occupied kissing her wife, Lena reached on top of the roof and grabbed the turtle knowing that Stef had forgotten about it that fast.

Lena pulled away from the kiss. "Come on, let's go inside. I have to start preparing dinner." She said holding the turtle behind her back.

"Okay love." Stef said interlocking her hand with Lena's as she began to sing opera again. Forgetting all about the turtle.

"Stef.." Lena said interrupting the blondes concert.

"Huh?"

"Do you have everything?" Lena asked.

"I got everything, what are you talking about? my brain?" Stef said smiling pointing to her head thinking that Lena was insulting her intelligence. "I'm fine, love."

"Every single thing you're SUPPOSED to have?" Lena asked looking at her wife. Still holding the turtle behind her back.

Stef looked at Lena confused not knowing what she was talking about. After taking a few more steps in silence, it finally clicked and she realized she didn't have the turtle. "Oh, shit! The turtle!" Stef shouted as she started to slowly jog back to the truck.

"Ohhh Shelly, where are you little fellow?" She said frantically looking all over the ground. Lena looked on laughing at the scene unfolding in front of her.

Stef jogged back over to Lena. "Honey, what's the phone number for lost turtles, 311?" She asked desperately. "Mari is never going to let me hear the end of it if I don't find it."

 _A number for lost turtles?_ The thought made Lena laugh again and she handed the turtle over to Stef.

"Why don't you stop and grow up?" Stef said snatching the turtle from her and they walked into the house.

* * *

Once inside, Lena headed upstairs to change into something comfortable leaving Stef to find somewhere to put the turtle.

"Alright, love. You go on upstairs and I will lock up and set the alarm. After I've done that, you can come back down and see if I locked everything up." Stef said the last part under her breath rolling her eyes. She took a seat on the sofa and placed the turtle on the coffee table. "Hmm.." She said grabbing at her chin. "Where am I going to put you, Shelly?" She asked looking around the large living area.

"Aha!" She said jumping up spotting a large wooden container. "Perfect."

"All right. Now, Shelly, this is your new home." She said placing the turtle in the container. "Just go on in the hole somewhere, son. When you're in the hole, there's something I want you to understand." She said picking up the telephone. "Number one: You cannot make any long distance phone calls. Number two: You stay out of my wine cellar and number three: By all means, if you need a female turtle make sure you keep your shell on for protection." Stef said walking away to spend the remainder of the evening with her wife and kids. She walked into the kitchen to see her wife with her hair pent up in a messy bun sporting nike spandex shorts with a tank top that provided her with all kinds of cleavage action.

"Goodness gracious, woman!" Stef said walking behind Lena to stick her hand down the front of her shorts.

"Whoaaa, mama tiger!" Lena said as she flinched at the sudden contact, dropping the knife on the cutting board. "Behave, I thought I took care of you?" She said looking over her shoulders.

"Are you talking about that little fifteen minutes you gave me an hour ago? Woman, please! I'm far from done with you!" Stef said stroking her wife before removing her fingers. Lena moaned going weak in the knees.

She cleared her throat. "Do the kids have track practice today?" Lena asked after regaining her strength.

"Nope!" Stef said stealing a carrot off the cutting board. "It's cancelled because of the storm that's coming in later this afternoon. Where's my eldest?"

"Probably somewhere avoiding you." Lena chuckled as she continued to chop up the vegetables.

"What the hell is her problem? That attitude has to go." Stef said.

Lena shrugged. " She's had an attitude every since she got up this morning."

"And you let her get away with it?" Stef asked in a serious tone.

"No, but if my BIGGEST child...Yes I'm talking about you, wasn't acting like a baby this morning I could've handled her differently." She said eating a cucumber and walking over to the sink.

Callie walked into the kitchen after listening in on her mother's conversation. "I'm not avoiding you." She said looking Stef dead in the eyes. "And I don't have an attitude." She said raising her voice a little, crossing her arms over her chest.

Stef loved it when her children felt like they could try her, this one in particular. " Excuse me? Would you like to check your tone with me, young lady?" She asked walking up to her daughter. Now they're in a face off. _She's really about to try me, huh?_ She thought.

Lena stood nearby looking on because she knew Stef could lose her cool if the child said something out of line.

"Do you really want to cross this bridge with me, Callie?"

"You should ask yourself, do YOU really want to cross this bridge with me, Stef?" Callie retorted.

Stef lounged forward causing the girl to flinch, but before she could grab her, Lena wrapped her hands around her waist to pull her back. "Uh-Uh, I got her." Lena said once she got her wife a safe distance away from their daughter. She turned and looked at Callie. "You better check yourself before you wreck yourself, young lady!" Lena said holding her hand firmly on Stef's abdomen to keep the fuming blonde at bay. "Give me the phone." She said holding out her hand and the girl didn't move.

"Now, Callie! I'm not asking you I'm telling you!" Lena yelled before walking over to the her. "I'm not in the mood for this. YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL GROUND YOU FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR! ONE..." She yelled raising her eyebrow and that's all it took. Callie quickly reached in her back pocket to retrieve the phone to give to her mother.

"As I thought, GO TO YOUR ROOM!" She yelled as she snatched the phone. "AND YOU ARE NOT TO SHOW YOUR FACE UNTIL I CALL YOU DOWN FOR DINNER! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" She asked and the girl nodded.

"Yes." She said in a low tone.

"I'm sorry, what?" Lena said holding her hand up to her ear.

"Yes ma'am." Callie replied before leaving the kitchen.

Lena turned around to see Stef standing against counter with her mouth wide open. "Pick your jaw up off the floor, sweetie." Lena said placing her hand under her wife's chin to close her mouth before proceeding to finish dinner.

After that little escapade, the family went on to enjoy a nice dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner Lena makes all of the kids help clean the kitchen. Stef thinks that they should just hire someone to help clean, but Lena's very particular about how she wants the kitchen and rest of her home cleaned.

"Alright Callie, you wipe the counters, Brandon you sweep the floors. Mari and Jesus, trash." She instructed rubbing her stomach.

Although Jude was only five and Frankie three, Lena would always have something little for them to do as well. Teaching each of her children to clean up after themselves prevents her home from looking like a tornado has come through it, which it use to look like before she started establishing some order to it. Everything that their children own has its own special place and if it's outside of that place, well, it gets donated to the charity organization Lena founded to help those less fortunate than her family. The reason being is that they decided to test her on three separate occasions by leaving the things they love most where it didn't belong, in hopes that she was only kidding about giving it away. It's Lena's version of tough love so to speak. They live in a Mediterranean mega mansion and she be damned if it looks like a hog pin when they invite guest over.

"Jude?" Lena said rinsing and placing the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Yes, mama?" He said leaping next to her.

"Ooh! I think mommy has a future long jumper here!" Stef said walking into the kitchen scooping her son up to give him kisses.

"Really mommy?!" The boy asked excitedly. Jude watches Stef's film and highlights daily from her youth, high school, and college days in hopes of running as fast as his mommy or Usain Bolt in the Olympic Games someday.

"Yeah son, I'm not a professional long jumper but I did it a couple times back in my high school and college days. I could show you how if you want to learn." Stef said smiling as she put him back down to his feet.

"Yay!" Jude shouted jumping up and down. "Mama, mommy's going to teach me how to long jump!" He said running into Lena from behind with so much force she stumbled a bit.

Lena braced herself on the counter with one hand while placing the other on top of Jude's that were wrapped tightly around her hips. "Oh, that's very exciting baby! I can't wait to see what you can do." She said patting his hand. "Can you get a garbage bag out of the pantry for mama and give it to Jesus?" She asked yawning which didn't go unnoticed by Stef.

"Yes, mama." He replied as he skipped to the pantry.

"Honey, are you o-"

"Stef, where's Frankie?" Lena asked turning around to face the blonde. She placed her hand over her stomach as a sharp shot through it.

"I don't know, I thought she was in here with you. She has been awfully quiet." Stef said as her eyes fell to where Lena's hand was.

Lena sighed. "How did you think she was with me when I left her on the sofa with YOU watching TV?" She asked getting annoyed.

"Hell, she jumped out of my lap and started saying 'mama' so I figured she went into the kitchen with you, Lena." Stef said trying to redeem herself. _Why the sudden irritable mood_ she thought.

"Frankie!" Lena attempted to shout. Exhaustion taking over.

Just as Lena was about to leave the kitchen, Frankie came running in holding two black Crayola markers in each hand, nothing but her undergarments on, and covered in scribbles from head to toe.

Lena looked at Stef, then to Frankie. Her anger growing by the millisecond. "Frankie, where did you just come from?" She asked in a no nonsense tone.

"I write in the white room mama." Frankie said smiling but it quickly dissipated when she saw the mean expression on Lena's face.

The words "white room" echoed in her mind for a few seconds and Lena instantly became thirty-eight hot. If it were possible for her to make steam come out of her ears, she would have at that very moment. Lena began to walk out of the kitchen to go see the extent of the damage probably done to the room, but Stef jumped in front of her.

"Save yourself the trip, love. You already know what she has done." Stef said.

"You left the door to my room unlocked didn't you?" Lena asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm so s-"

Before Stef could finish her statement, Lena was out of her grip and down the hall. When Lena made it to her room she stood in the doorway with her mouth wide open, unable to form words about the scene in front of her. Lena wanted a personal place in the house where she could go to unwind sometimes and the all white room was that place. A total of forty grand was spent decorating the room and Lena made it very clear that no kids were allowed. Now her baby has drawn on every piece of furniture with a black marker.

Stef finally made it to her wife. "Sweet Yeti of the Serengeti!" She said placing her hand on Lena's lower back while taking her phone out to Snapchat the situation. Stef chuckled.

"I don't find a damn thing funny about your daughter writing her first report on my twenty thousand dollar sofa, Stefanie." Lena said shaking her head.

"Please don't stress yourself out, honey. I will fix this." Lena didn't even look at Stef, she couldn't take her eyes away from what her baby did to her spot.

"Babe, let it go for the night okay?" Stef said leading Lena out of the room. "I'm starting to tighten up more, can you get the cold tub for me pleaseee?" Stef asked as she hissed in pain. Lena simply nodded and left without saying a word.

She entered their home gym and started the cold tub. Once that task was completed, she went to tell her oldest children that it was bath time and went on to bathe her two youngest. It took nearly an hour to carefully wash the ink off Frankie's skin. Eight o'clock came around and Lena put Jude and Frankie to sleep. Now that the kids were settled, she walked up to her bedroom to take a much needed hot, relaxing bath. For some odd reason she wasn't feeling all too well. She got in the tub and closed her eyes, fully relaxing, that is until Stef entered the room needing her.

"Lena! Where are you, love? I'm still very tight, I need you to help me stretch baby." She yelled walking into the bedroom.

"Taking a bath, Stef. I'll be out in a moment." Lena replied taking a deep breath.

"Okay." Stef said changing into a Nike t-shirt and compression shorts.

* * *

While she waited for her wife to get finished, Stef turned the television on to ESPN. She pulled out her foam roller and began to do a few groin stretches to warm up. It was painful as all get out but she had to keep going. Ten minutes later, Lena walked out of the bathroom in a black lace cami set from Fleu du Mal. The Silk Georgette created a flattering silhouette while the the luxe leavers lace on the sides and yoke gave Stef a slight peak of what's beneath.

"Damnnn! Bring that ass here!" Stef blurted out. She never got tired of looking at how beautiful her wife was.

Lena half smiled and walked over to join Stef on their round Venetian leather bed with a headboard so stunning you'd think it was fit for a queen.

"Are you ready?" Lena asked sitting on the bed.

"I need five minutes." Stef said looking at her wife's chest.

"Okay, I'm going to go tuck the rest of the kids in then." Lena said as she got up and grabbed her matching robe.

When Lena came back into the room Stef was lying horizontally on the bed with her arm thrown over her eyes. She removed her robe and sat next to Stef looking down. Lena took a minute to admire her wife from her strawberry colored sweet lips, all the way down to her beautifully sculpted legs. She bit her lip thinking about all of the naughty things she wanted to do to her right now even if she was angry with her. Stef noticed that Lena was awfully quiet.

"Sweetheart.." Stef said.

There was no answer from Lena, but she was still staring incredibly hard at Stef's body.

Stef looked down at her body to see what her wife was staring at.

"Oh, earth to Lena." Stef said touching Lena's waist while rubbing small circles with her thumbs.

The slightest touch could get her hot and bothered in a matter of seconds. Lena let out a whimper barely audible. _D_ _amn it! Why can't I stay mad at this woman_ she thought before Stef's voice pulled her from the trance she was in. "Huh?" Said Lena.

"Are you okay?" Stef asked giving her a quizzical look.

Lena cleared her throat and straightened her posture. "Oh, I'm fine honey." She replied.

Stef looked into the brunettes eyes and knew right away what was going on through that head of hers. Stef gave her wife a coy smile and handed her the kinesiology tape before placing her arm back over her eyes. "I'm ready when you are." She said smiling.

Lena nodded and crawled between Stef's legs, careful not to cause her any discomfort. She slowly began to open her legs. _God this just makes it so much harder_ she thought as her mouth began to water.

The doctor placed the tape where it needed to be and began the stretching exercises. She lifted herself up onto her knees and placed her left hand above Stef's hip bone and the right above the knee. "Okay, relax baby." Lena instructed as she began to apply pressure for ten seconds creating passive resistance to elongate the muscle. After performing many different stretching exercises it was time to do the one stretch that Stef hated the most and she'd try anything in her power to avoid doing it.

Lena kneeled on the bed to give Stef a short break before starting the next stretch. "Ready?" Lena asked softly. She could tell that Stef was in a great deal of pain at the moment.

"No. The throbbing is almost unbearable." She whined.

"I know baby, but you know this is the stretch that's really going to help strengthen this muscle." Lena informed her while gently massaging the inside of Stef's thigh.

"Fine. Let's just get it over with then." Stef said, her arm finding its way back over her eyes.

Lena turned Stef onto her side and positioned herself between her legs again. She carefully lifted the leg and placed it on her shoulder. "Alright honey, I need you to provide me with a little resistance here." She said causing the woman below her to moan. Lena started leaning forward to apply pressure on the injured leg.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Stef shouted as she gripped Lena's thigh tightly with one hand while placing the other on the brunettes stomach.

"Too much?" Lena asked concerned.

"Uh, ya think!" Stef retorted as she grabbed the inside of her thigh.

"Someone hasn't been doing their stretches. You shouldn't be this tight, Stefanie." Lena said gently removing her wife's leg from her shoulder.

"But it hurts so bad baby.." Stef said pouting like a child.

"Awww, my love! Will a kiss make it better?" Lena asked as she placed a kiss on the inside of Stef's thigh.

Stef instantly got chill bumps when she looked down and saw her wife's lustful gaze. "Maybe." She said pulling Lena on top of her. "I think I need a few more though." She said puckering her lips.

Lena gave in and kissed her. A kiss that was supposed to last a second quickly turned into something more passionate. Lena straddled Stef moaning into her mouth when she felt her grab her ass.

"Let's get it on." Stef said in a sexy tone making Lena giggle. Just as she lifted her head to kiss her wife again there was a knock on the door.

Stef sighed. "If the house isn't on fire and you're not bleeding, go away!" Stef yelled as she started kissing Lena's neck.

The door flung open and their seven year old son found them in a very compromising position on the bed. Lena sat up and furrowed her eyebrows. "Is there a reason as to why you opened the door without permission?" Lena asked glancing at the clock on her nightstand. "It's 11:30 son, you should be aboard the Slumberland Express, yes?" She said climbing off of Stef.

"I don't like to sleep alone mama, can I just sle-"

"No." Stef interjected. "Why won't you guys let me get some?" She groaned covering her face with a pillow.

Lena rolled her eyes. "Come here, Jesus." She said motioning him to come over to the bed.

Jesus ran and jumped in the bed climbing between his mothers and covered his face completely. "Thank you mama." He said from underneath the covers. Jesus rolled over and wrapped his arm around Stef's waist and laid his head on her chest. "Goodnight son." Stef said kissing his forehead three times.

Lena leaned over to give her wife and son a goodnight kiss. She turned over smiling thinking about how fortunate she was to have such a great family. Shortly after falling asleep, Lena's emergency phone started to ring and woke her up. She immediately answered and was told that she needed to come in to perform emergency surgery on a patient that fell and shattered her hip. As exhausted as she was, Lena got out of bed and got dressed. Random nights like these were part of the job. She walked over to Stef's side of the bed and informed her that she had to leave and then made her way to the hospital.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all are enjoying it thus far, I will have more chapters for you all later this evening =)**


	4. Chapter 4

UC San Diego Medical Center

A typical day at work for board certified Dr. Adams Foster is usually long and it depends a lot on whether or not it's a day in the operating room or a day in the clinic. Lena usually starts her day orally with academic lectures generally starting around 7 o'clock in the morning. Being that it is a teaching hospital, she has the luxury and privilege of helping medical students still receiving some of their surgical education, assist her in around the clock comprehensive clinical care. The young doctor specializes in hip and knee replacements but also does impeccable work on shoulders, ankles, feet, and fractures. Today she came in to perform emergency hip replacement surgery on an 85 year old woman who fell down the stairs and shattered her hip to pieces. After four hours in the operating room, the surgery was a success and Lena could now go back home to rest.

Once Lena made it home she walked into the house only to find it quiet as a mouse.

"Stef?" Lena called out.

After several failed attempts of calling for her wife, Lena gave up and went up to their bedroom to change into some comfortable clothes. She decided not to go straight to sleep, so she went back downstairs to the kitchen to pay a couple of bills and sort through the mail. While Lena was taking care of that, she heard her wife out in the back yard singing opera in Italian again, but paid it no attention.

Stef started emptying the cut grass from her catcher bag into a burning barrel. She didn't realize that Shelly had crawled into a pile of grass and she accidentally threw him in the 600 degree flamed filled barrel. After hearing a loud thud, Stef instantly knew that it was Shelly. She started shuffling around the yard like a mad women looking for something to get the turtle out with.

"Shelly!" Stef shouted while grabbing a shovel to remove him from the burning pit. "Come on, quit holding on!" She said struggling to get the reptile out. A few seconds later the turtle was finally free, burned straight to a crisp and smoking. "Uhh.." Stef groaned, quickly blowing the smoke off of Shelly. She looked to see if the coast was clear and it wasn't, her wife had made it home from work earlier than expected. When Stef came in through the back door she was thankful that Lena's back was facing her. She smoothly walked into the kitchen sideways and dumped Shelly into the sink using the shovel. Lena turned to look at her wife when she hard a loud clang, but all she saw was Stef doing some sort of weird dance using the shovel. Lena watched her wife through narrowed eyes, rinse something in the sink using the side sprayer. Stef then walk over to grab a dish towel to clean Shelly up a bit.

"Just washing the turtle, love." Stef said smiling innocently. "Just washing the turtle." She repeated.

Lena watched as Stef placed the turtle on to the floor. "You put that turtle in my sink?" She asked returning her gaze to her wife's eyes, disgusted with what she'd done.

"To-to wash it. To wash the turtle so th.." Stef started to explain.

"And do not use my dish towels!" Lena interrupted getting up from the table to snatch the towel from Stef. "Look at all of this! What is all this smoke?" She yelled while looking around the kitchen.

Stef leaned against the counter and placed her hand on her hip. "Now, just let me ask you something. Are you yelling at me because you think I'm still out in the yard?"

"You had ONEEEE thing to do!" Lena said slowly gesturing her finger from left to right.

"I've asked you before, love..." Stef started.

"Just ONE thi.." Lena started to repeat again, still gesturing her finger.

"I've asked you not to wave your finger in my face. I've asked you not to do that." Stef interrupted remaining the most calm out of the two.

"No, you don't understand." Lena said walking closer to her wife. "This is waving." She said waving her finger in front of Stef's face. "THIS...is gesturing!" She demonstrated. "And I quote, what part of "I'm watching the turtle" are YOU having a problem with?" Lena asked, placing her hand on her hip awaiting an explanation. Before Stef could say anything, Lena continued to rant. "Well, there it is! A burnt turtle crawling lopsided!" She said pointing at Shelly on the floor.

"I saved the turtle's life! I'm a hero and what do I get from my wife?" Stef said gesturing her finger and rolling her neck, imitating what her wife had just done to her.

"You are having a problem adjusting to being in the house all day long and I don't know how much more of your help I can stand." Lena said lowering her tone.

"So-so from 8:00 in the morning until 6:00 in the evening, I will just keep out of your way just as if I were working." Stef said nonchalantly. Deep down she felt sad because her wife no longer wanted her help.

"That is a promise that you will never keep." Lena retorted, shaking her head.

"But who said that that's a promise I'll never keep? See, that's your opinion."

Lena walked over and pushed the kitchen chair she was siting in back under the table and looked at Stef. "I'm going upstairs." She said removing herself from the situation.

"No, see, you go upstairs every time you want to try and stop a conversation." Stef said pointing at her wife. "But that is an admission of your guilt!" She shouted as she watched Lena walk out of the kitchen.

"Where did you go now?" Stef asked looking around the floor for the turtle.


End file.
